


Dates, Lakes, and Cauldron Cakes

by NikMaxwell



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, I’m a sucker for friends to lovers AUs okay, and also harry potter AUs, jihyo’s not mentioned bc she’s busy being my wife, squint for satzu and 2yeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 08:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11710551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikMaxwell/pseuds/NikMaxwell
Summary: Momo doesn’t usually meddle in her best friend’s love life, but she’s not gonna let Mina be the first Hogwarts champion who will attend the Yule Ball dateless.Or: the Harry Potter AU that no one asked for.





	Dates, Lakes, and Cauldron Cakes

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written a story in so long, but I wanted a Harry Potter AU Mimo fic, so I wrote one. The things I do for my tragic ships smh.

 

Momo knew that Mina was never the romantic type, but this is getting ridiculous.

As her closest friend, she is very much aware that Mina never had any kind of romantic relationship nor did she ever show even the slightest bit of interest in doing so. Not during the past five years that they have spent in Hogwarts, and probably not any time within the past seventeen years that she’s been alive either, Momo reasonably guesses.

She honestly thinks it’s a shame. Her friend is intelligent and graceful and undeniably attractive with her angelic face, her lustrous brown hair that stops just below her shoulders, and her enchanting aura. Anyone would be lucky to be with her, not that Momo would ever admit it out loud. However, she normally doesn’t pester Mina about her love life—or the lack of it rather—because, one, she doesn’t have her own relationship to brag about either, and two, she figures her friend doesn’t really have that much time to date. After all, not only is she one of the top students in their batch but also the Gryffindor Quidditch team’s Chaser and the prefects’ Head Girl. On top of that, she’s the Hogwarts representative for the Triwizard Tournament this year, too.

Still, Momo thinks this is getting _fucking_ ridiculous.

“What do you mean you don’t have a date yet?”

“I mean I don’t have a date yet,” Mina says simply, seemingly blasé about the issue at hand. “Why can’t I just go alone anyway?”

Mina can tell that her friend is about to make a sarcastic reply when she hears her scoff. “Umm, I don’t know, Mina. Maybe because the tournament’s champions are supposed to lead the Yule Ball’s opening dance? You would need a partner for that, don’t you think?”

“I don’t need a date for that,” she answers. “I just need a dancing partner, which is why I’m asking _you_.” She moves her eyes away from Momo before she mumbles, “It’s not like you already have a date, anyway.”

“If you’re gonna bring up my incapability to flirt with girls, then get ready to dance with Professor Park later,” Momo says while narrowing her eyes before bringing her attention back to the Divination homework she was doing before Mina barged into her dorm room and asked Momo to accompany her to the champions’ extra dance lessons for the ball.

She watches as horror flashes across Mina’s face. It’s not that Professor Park is a bad dancer. In fact, he’s a great dancer, maybe way too great. The last time he paired up with one of his dance students who didn’t have a partner, the poor girl almost couldn’t move—let alone dance—because she was too intimidated to do so.

“Oh come on, Momoring, _please_ ,” Mina whines as she leans closer to Momo to catch her attention, using her nickname for good measure. “I’ll help you with your Potions homework. And your Herbology essay.”

Unfazed, the other girl continues scribbling on parchment until Mina adds, “I’ll buy you those Treacle Fudge you like so much.”

At that, Momo lifts to meet her gaze, “And Cauldron Cakes?”

“And Cauldron Cakes,” Mina assures while patting Momo’s blonde hair, “and Pumpkin Pasties and whatever your fat ass wants.”

“Oh, please, you know I have abs,” Momo smirks as Mina rolls her eyes. “Look, I’ll go with you later, okay? But only temporarily. You seriously need to find a real date, Minari.”

“Whatever,” Mina replies while walking out the room. “I’m gonna leave before you change your mind, _partner_ ,” she adds with a playful wave, smiling cheekily before closing the door.

As Momo finishes her homework, she makes a mental list of possible dates for Mina. Her best friend, the most popular girl in school, going stag to the Yule Ball? Over Momo’s dead body.

* * *

On second thought, maybe Momo should start digging her own grave.

The practice went smoothly. The Beauxbatons champion, Tzuyu, went with Sana, who is Momo and Mina’s friend from Hufflepuff and is surprisingly good at dancing despite being naturally clumsy. Professor Park even danced with the Durmstrang champion, Jackson, because he doesn’t have a date yet either, and Momo tried (and failed) to ignore Mina’s smug look. It was amusing to see the uncomfortable look on the younger boy’s face as he holds the professor who was swaying his hips like nobody’s business, and Momo missed dancing too, so it’s safe to say that she had fun.

It was only after the rehearsal that Momo realizes her task is harder than she thought.

When the instructor dismissed them, Mina quickly vacates the spare classroom, grumbling about the clue she’s supposed to figure out for the tournament’s next task, and Sana approaches Momo alone.

“The Beater and the Chaser finally got together, huh? I honestly thought Mina was gonna chase you forever.” Sana nudges Momo with a teasing smile. “See what I did there?”

“Oh, I’m not her date. I’m here as a sub.” She doesn’t even bat an eyelash when people assume they’re dating anymore. It happens often, but they’re not gonna ruin their friendship by being weird about it.

“Oops, my bad,” Sana grimaces. “Please don’t knock a Bludger towards me when our next match comes.”

Momo chuckles at her fellow Quidditch player. “There’s no House Cup this year, so you don’t have to worry about that just yet. Besides, your new girlfriend’s pretty, but she also looks scary, no offense.”

“None taken. Tzuyu’s probably capable of actual homicide,” Sana replies as the two girls glance at the tall girl outside the room waiting for the Hufflepuff. “I really like her though. Thank God Mina rejected her.”

“Mina did _what_?!”

“You didn’t know? When I met Tzuyu, she was sulking in the hallway, so I approached her to ask her what’s wrong and to see if I could help. Apparently, she asked Mina to be her date the week the champions were chosen, and that’s the reason why she was upset. But she told me now she’s glad that Mina said no because otherwise she wouldn’t have met me.” Sana sighs. “It’s funny how fate works, right?”

Momo doesn't think it's funny at all. Sure, she's really happy for her friend, but she can’t help but feel dreadful. If Mina rejected Tzuyu, an absolute goddess who’s evidently part-Veela, whom else would meet her frighteningly high standards?

She forcibly smiles at Sana, internally sighing because she’s definitely going to have a hard time figuring that one out.

* * *

“Guess what I’ve finally figured out,” Mina tells Momo the next day as she tightens her hold at the latter’s arm as they make their way through the busy streets of Hogsmeade.

“That you’re picky as hell and will probably die alone?”

“The clue for the second task,” Mina corrects, ignoring the blonde’s half-joke. “Well, I haven’t figured out what the next task is exactly, but I know that it probably involves merpeople? Okay, I haven’t solved it yet, but at least I know that you have to listen to the egg underwater for the sound to make sense.”

Momo winces when she recalls the said egg. Three identical golden eggs were given to the champions after completing their first task, and they’re supposed to hold a clue about the next task, but when Mina opened it in the Gryffindor Common Room, nothing came out of it aside from a continuous horrible screech.

“That’s great, but how did you know you’re supposed to put it underwater?”

“Jackson told me. I don’t know how he thought of that either.”

“Jackson?!” Momo exclaims in disbelief. “As in Durmstrang Jackson? As in your competitor Jackson? Why the hell would he help an enemy out?”

“He probably thought I would agree to go as his date if he helped me out,” Mina reveals with a shrug as they finally reach Honeydukes, a shop in Hogsmeade from where she promised to buy the sweets she bribed Momo with.

“He asked you out?!” Momo stares with widened eyes as she follows the other girl walking around the shop, grabbing pastries and sweets. “Please tell me you said yes.”

The other girl stays nonchalant as she asks, “Am I supposed to?”

Momo dramatically face-palms. “Okay, so let me get this straight. First, you turned down Tzuyu, who looks like an actual deity, and now you’re telling me that you said no to Jackson? Do you need to get your eyes checked? Is that it?” She holds up her hand before continuing, “How many fingers am I holding up, huh?”

Mina looks over the heap of sugary food she was holding to glance at Momo with a raised eyebrow. “The last time I checked, you were gay.”

“The last time I checked, I still have eyes,” Momo deadpans. “I don’t have to be straight to appreciate other people’s biceps, Mina. I bet he even has six-pack abs under those robes.”

“If you like him so much, maybe _you_ should date him.”

“Just because you like something doesn’t mean you want it,” the blonde counters before deciding to take another route. “Maybe you could date someone you already know. Maybe someone from our Quidditch team? Didn’t Jeongyeon have a crush on you before?”

“ _Everyone_ likes me,” Mina says without laughing, not even trying to pretend that she’s just joking. Momo knows Mina is probably right, and that’s what makes the remark even more annoying. “She’s already got a date though. Someone from Beauxbatons. Name’s Nayeon, I think?”

Momo lets out a whistle of approval. “Girl’s got game. Well, how about Dahyun or Chaeyoung?”

Mina scrunches up her nose at the mention of her fellow Chasers. “But they’re third years.”

“So?” Technically, only students on their fourth year and above are invited to the ball, but Momo knows they can attend if they’re accompanying a senior as their date. “We’re allowed to bring younger students, aren’t we?”

“I know that I _can_ , but I’d just rather not,” the brunette replies before turning and walking to the counter. Momo sighs in defeat and drops the subject. She’s not gonna argue with Mina, not when her friend is buying her an armful of sweets.

* * *

It’s not like arguing with Mina ever gets Momo anywhere though.

Over the following week, Momo has befriended students from the two other schools just to have a larger set of candidates for her cause but to no avail. After hearing her friend dismiss her every suggestion, she has concluded that Mina has a special pair of eyes that only see what other people lack instead of seeing what they actually have.

[She even called Momo’s top prospect, a handsome gentleman from Durmstrang, too “aggressively heterosexual,” whatever that means.]

Because of this, Momo starts doing less date-canvassing and tries to help Mina out in other ways. While the Hogwarts champion practices transfiguring into different sea creatures when she figures the upcoming task will probably involve swimming, the other girl spends her time gathering information that might help. To name a few, she discovers that there are merpeople in the Great Lake just south of their school, and learns about Gillyweed, a plant that can make someone grow gills and webbings if ingested.

She’s not at all pleased about her job being reduced to researching, but at least she’s doing something that’s actually going somewhere.

[Mina calls it “giving up.” Momo calls it “being efficient and productive.”]

Time passes like this, with Momo finally feeling useful, until the night before the second task when one minute, she’s walking to the Gryffindor Tower, and the next, everything goes black.

* * *

The next time Momo opens her eyes, she’s wet.

Like, _really soaking_ wet.

She’s soaking wet, and Mina’s hovering over her, repeatedly calling her name.

The story goes like this: Along with Momo, two other people were seized, Tzuyu’s younger sister (a Beauxbatons freshman) and Jackson’s classmate-slash-partner-in-crime, and held captive in the underwater town of merpeople in the Great Lake, all for the sake of the tournament’s latest challenge.

For the task, the three champions are supposed to rescue their respective “hostages” and earn points based on how fast they’ll be able to do so. Apparently, when the task’s clue said, “We've taken what you'll sorely miss,” it actually meant a “who” and not a “what.”

Fast forward to the present, when Momo finally wakes up and Mina pulls her into the tightest embrace she’s ever felt.

Momo is still mildly suffocated and disoriented and confused when Mina drapes a towel over her and explains how she got to the shore. Jackson doesn’t emerge to the surface until a quarter of an hour later with Tzuyu following close behind.

There are loud cheers from the Hogwarts students as the results are being announced, but Mina stays quiet the entire time, only giving tight-lipped smiles and half-hearted thanks when being congratulated for maintaining first place.

Momo ignores it, thinking Mina’s silence is only due to exhaustion, not expecting that it will last for almost a week.

* * *

For days, Mina keeps her lips shut, only speaking when necessary and uttering the shortest answers she could possibly give, but she finally breaks her silence when she’s alone with Momo, lounging at the open school grounds.

“I want to quit.”

In response, Momo abruptly sits up to look at her friend who’s still lying on the grass, “The tournament?”

“What else?”

“You can’t just quit. You’re literally not allowed to.” Momo insists this matter-of-factly before perfectly reciting, “As Dumbledore once said, ‘Once a champion has been selected by the Goblet of Fire, he or she is obliged to see the Tournament through to the end. The placing of your name in the Goblet constitutes—‘”

“—a binding magical contract,” Mina finishes. “I know that. I didn’t say I was going to. I just said I wanted to.”

“Okay, but you’re in the lead and you’re one task away from being a thousand Galleons richer so forgive me if I don’t understand why you would want that,” the blonde answers in confusion. “Are you worried about the last task?”

“Of course not.” Mina scoffs before sitting up to meet Momo’s gaze. “If I was worried about being in danger, then I wouldn’t have put my name in the Goblet in the first place.”

“Then why?”

“Because I thought _I_ would be at risk,” Mina explains. “They said the champions would face danger, but they never said anything about the people we lo—the people we care about!”

Suddenly, Momo realizes that her best friend has been upset about the lake incident the entire time. “Mina, you do know that they wouldn’t have let anything bad happen to us, right?”

“I know that, and yet I’ve never been so scared in my life. I’m a Gryffindor for Pete’s sake, but seeing you unconscious, knowing they’ve even dared to touch you, I just—” Mina stops with a shaky breath and glistening eyes.

Momo feels a warmth in her chest, touched by her friend’s concern, so she reaches for one of Mina’s hands as she says, “Hey, I’m alright, though. You don’t have to worry about me.” To lighten up the mood, she adds, “You have other things to worry about, like how you’re gonna find a date for the ball at the last minute and how many cats you’re gonna spend the rest of your life with.”

That seems to work as Mina finally smiles for the first time in a while. “You’re not gonna stop bugging me about that, are you?”

“Not now, more than ever,” Momo frets. “The ball’s a week away, and you still haven’t got a date. I don’t get it, Mina, you could have gone with anyone you wanted. I’m pretty sure everyone’s in love with you.”

“Not everyone,” Mina starts, so softly that Momo almost doesn’t hear her. “Not you.”

That’s when Momo’s heart stops for a full second. She blinks and searches Mina’s eyes for a sign that she’s merely joking, trying to lighten up the mood too, but she doesn’t find any.

Mina ends the silence with a bitter chuckle, bringing Momo back to reality. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that.” She withdraws her hand from Momo’s and quickly gets up. “I have to go. I promised Sana I’ll help her pick out her dress for the ball. I’ll see you later.”

It’s a flimsy excuse, and Momo knows it, but she lets Mina walk away, taking a minute to process what just happened.

She can’t say that she’s never looked at her best friend as more than just that because this is Mina we’re talking about. Myoui Mina, the charismatic girl who befriended her the first time they both rode the Hogwarts Express. Myoui Mina, who makes sure she finds time to tutor Momo even if she’s the busiest student in school. Myoui Mina, who takes care of Momo when she’s sick. Myoui Mina, who lets Momo steal her food and brings back random treats for Momo when she goes out of campus alone. Myoui Mina, who stays at Hogwarts during breaks when Momo can’t afford to go back to Japan even though she definitely can. Myoui Mina, who teasingly kisses Momo’s cheek before every Quidditch match for good luck and delicately hugs her when she’s lonely and affectionately holds her hand when she’s scared or nervous or upset and—

And, okay, maybe Momo’s the densest person in the world for never considering that Mina possibly likes her.

The realization hits Momo hard and fast, suddenly recognizing that she’s been acting stupid for too long, but this time she makes the smart choice.

She runs after Mina.

* * *

Momo was never the romantic type, but tonight, she has never left Mina’s side, danced with her until their feet got tired, and complimented her at least fourteen times.

And the Yule Ball is not even over yet.

Now, they’re sitting with Sana, Tzuyu, and Tzuyu’s Beauxbatons friends, and she still thinks that she has the most beautiful date in the Great Hall.

It’s safe to say that Momo has never been sappier. Still, she has also never been happier, so when she sees Mina give the slightest shiver, she removes her coat, drapes it around her date’s shoulders, and kisses the light blush on Mina’s cheek.

She can live with being the romantic type, Momo decides.

**Author's Note:**

> If you spotted the Clexa reference, we're already friends. Feel free to message me @ up-for-anything-really.tumblr.com.


End file.
